Sensible
by ethicsforsale
Summary: Chikane's plans toward the end of Episode 8 goes a little awry.


**Sensible**

**Author:** V for Very Very Naughty

**Rating:** a heavy R

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not my creation. Either way, I'm a poor college student with no money, so suing me would be a terrible waste of time. Oh and: this story depicts a lesbian relationship between two minors. If that offends you, kindly go away.

**Feedback:** Always, always appreciated. is my email addy. Me love you long time.

When sensible people enter a dark and deserted mansion and the piano suddenly starts playing upstairs, they would probably think twice about making a mad dash straight to the music room.

Kurusugawa Himeko never really considered herself sensible.

So, she opened the door, stammered out a greeting as the Himemiya heiress' beautiful blue eyes caught her own in a strange and piercing gaze. It was a haunting look that would have immediately given most people the heebiejeebies.

Himeko wasn't most people either.

It really wasn't until she felt Chikane's lips cover her own in a rough, bruising kiss that she realized something was seriously wrong.

It wasn't so much that she didn't enjoy the sensations of the kiss, didn't want to swoon into the taller girl's arms as a wave of her distinctive perfume washed over her, hadn't longed for it in the back of her mind ever since they became friends. This just wasn't something the gentle blue-haired girl would do.

A stinging bite on her lower lip elicited a surprised yelp before she tore out of her friend's embrace and scrambled away. "Ch-chikane-chan, that hurt!" she cried, nearly tripping over the leg of a chair in her panic.

She didn't get very far before she felt a hand close around her wrist, effectively halting her motion. The grip was cold and relentless. She felt the air rush out of her lungs as she was yanked backwards, and spun around as the ground rushed up to meet her, the blue-haired priestress accompanying her fall. The back of the head hit the floor with a dull thud. She tried to get up but her body was firmly pinned to the floor by Chikane's weight. "Ch-chikane... chan..." she stammered, but her words froze in her throat as she was caught by the sight of her friend hovering above her.

A flash of lightning momentarily accentuated Chikane's smooth and beautiful features. There was an unusual gleam in her stormy blue eyes, and a profound sadness beneath it that tore at Himeko's heart. Chikane captured her lips again in a passionate kiss, and the blonde girl once again froze in bewilderment.

_I will always protect you._

No, this wasn't like her friend at... all.

_Do you love me, Himeko?_

Was it?

_Happy Birthday..._

Could it be that her beloved Chikane-chan loved her in... that sense?

Could it be that the esteemed Miya-sama had just been too afraid to show it? She, was, after all, human.

_Oh Chikane-chan..._

---------------------

When distinguished masterminds create elaborate plans, they'd normally think twice about hinging the fate of the world on one girl's tendency to be a little slow on the uptake.

Himemiya Chikane fancied herself an extraordinary mastermind.

It was perhaps because of this that she'd conveniently forgotten the age-old lesson of hubris, and never once stopped to consider just how outrageous her plan actually was. Nevermind that what she was doing to Himeko was just the kind of thing she always wanted to protect her from. Nevermind that the very idea of doing it threw her heart into a bottomless pit of despair.

When Himeko became still and unresponsive, she grimly pressed onward, tearing off her shirt in one savage pull and feeling, in spite of herself, a rush of excitement at the expanse of feather-soft skin pressed hotly against her through the smooth fabric of her robes.

"Chikane-chan, wait," Himeko murmured against her lips. She barely took notice of the fact that the blonde was no longer struggling, and slid her fingers underneath her pink bra to tease her sensitive breast. Himeko gasped beneath her as her nipples hardened, but instead of the twisting and squirming that Chikane had expected, the other girl drew in a deep breath.

It wasn't until the Himeko spoke again that every last piece of Chikane's plan went down the shitter.

"I... I love you too, Chikane-chan."

The blue-haired girl stopped, mid-motion, with her face buried into the crook of Himeko's neck. Her eyes widened as a tremor of shock shot down her spine.

"I know you're a girl," she continued softly. "But I have always felt safest in your embrace. To everyone else, Chikane-chan is the moon. Beautiful and shining. Mysterious and untouchable. To me, you're so much more than that."

"Himeko..." the name tumbled out from between her lips without her permission, as her grip on the other girl slackened.

"You hold me when I'm afraid, comfort me when I'm sad, have confidence in me when I don't have confidence in myself. You're my dearest friend, Chikane-chan. The one I hold closest to my heart. Being with you fills me with a warmth I haven't even felt with Oogami-kun."

A tear fell onto the floor with a tiny splash. It wasn't until Himeko tenderly wiped it away with her thumb that the blue-haired girl realized it was hers.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you as much as you probably needed me to," the blonde's voice shook with emotion, "b-but that won't happen again, I swear!" Chikane looked up and saw that the tears were on the verge of spilling over. She wanted to wipe them away, but her heart was pounding too harshly for her not to listen in perfect stillness as Himeko continued, her eyes focused on a spot a couple of feet behind her.

"I, too, would like to be close to Chikane-chan. I, too, would like to taste your lips, and spend a night alone in your arms."

The blue-haired girl felt goosebumps rise all over her skin as she absorbed the meaning of her words.

"But if you wanted me to be your Himeko..." deep purple eyes finally turned to meet hers. The sadness and sincerity in them tugged painfully at her heartstrings, as a single tear finally fell across Himeko's temple and soaked into her golden hair. "If you wanted me to give you my heart, my innocence, everything I have... all you had to do was ask."

Chikane could no longer see Himeko's face. Tears blurred her vision. The blonde gently kissed them away as she gently laid a hand against her cheek. "My beautiful Chikane-chan..." she murmured. There was no mistaking the love in her voice.

That was the last straw.

"Himeko!" Chikane let out a strangled cry, all vaguely coherent thoughts flying out the window as she broke down in tears, burrowing closer into Himeko as the other girl wrapped her up in a warm embrace.

When the sobs quieted down and she pulled back slightly, all she saw in the other priestess' eyes was gentle acceptance. Not for the first time, she found herself utterly captivated.

Wordlessly, Himeko pressed her lips to her forehead. She closed her eyes as the blonde kissed each of her eyelids, then her cheeks, then the corner of her mouth...

When their lips met again, they shared a kiss that was gentle and slow. Himeko twined her arms around the taller girl's neck as Chikane pressed into her. This was about warmth and acceptance. The giving of love Chikane never thought she'd have.

She never gave it a second thought when they got up hand in hand, their kiss never breaking.

She didn't resist when Himeko untied the sash on her robe, didn't attempt to cover herself up when it slipped off her bare shoulders and fell to the ground in a heap.

She didn't stop herself from slipping Himeko out of her skit and panties, or smiling in adoration at the twin spots of color that appeared on the other girl's cheeks.

She didn't repress her moans and sighs as they finally came together, soft, heated skin slipping against each other in their long-neglected passion. Barely noticed the long, discordant note from the grand piano when she pushed Himeko against the side of the instrument and the blonde's hand pressed down on some of the keys.

She rode high on the expression of unbridled passion in the blonde's eyes as she entered her for the first time, her fingers sliding deep into a sweet, silky warmth that had her head spinning into the clouds. An expression she echoed in all its loving intensity as Himeko entered her too, as they brought each other closer and closer to the edge until finally-

A breathless cry tore out of her chest as she rode through the gates of paradise, her new lover right behind her.

Chikane pressed hundreds of kisses into Himeko's hair as they sagged against each other, her heart soaring as she let herself bask in the sunshine of the golden-haired girl's presence.

---------------------

The next morning found the priestesses wrapped tightly around each other beneath Chikane's covers. Surprisingly, Himeko was the first to stir. Even more surprising was the fact that she felt perfectly at ease waking up in the blue-haired girl's bed. A glorious blush colored her cheeks as she remembered some of the things they did last night, though she couldn't stop the corners of her lips to lift into a smile of sheer happiness.

Quietly, she raked her eyes over Chikane's delicate features. As she slept, her expression was devoid of her practiced facade of cool detachment, and a ghost of a smile graced her mildly swollen lips. She looked so beautiful and heavenly that the blonde reached out to touch her - but stopped when her fingertips hovered centimeters away from her cheek. She didn't want to wake her up.

But as if sensing her intentions, Chikane's eyes sleepily fluttered open. The smile that crept across her face when she saw Himeko melted the Solar Priestess from the inside out.

"Morning, beautiful," she murmured, her voice thick with sleep. Himeko loved it.

"Good morning, Chikane-chan," the blonde replied, leaning over to plant a feather-light kiss on the blue-haired girl's mouth.

"Mmm... I could definitely get used to that," Chikane grinned. Himeko felt her cheeks grow warm as she looke away abashedly.

"Me too," she said, sneaking a happy glance at her lover.

"So," Chikane started, tucking a lock of hair behind Himeko's bangs. "What's on the agenda for today?"

Himeko blinked thoughtfully. "Well," she looked distinctly guilty. "I should call Oogami-kun at some point. I need to... let him know."

"I understand," Chikane nodded, pushing away the sliver of doubt that appeared at the mention of his name.

"And then... well, uhm-"

Chikane raised an eyebrow as Himeko flushed crimson and found the bedsheets very interesting. "And then...?" she prompted gently.

"M-maybe we could, well... you know... like, go on a d-date?" the golden-haired girl finished in a timid squeak.

The blue haired girl was smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. "Why if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were asking me to be your girlfriend, Himiko."

"Maybe I am," the Solar Priestess replied matter-of-factly, before blushing again. "...Y-you know, after I break things off with Oogami-kun." She winced slightly. "I really shouldn't have done that. N-not that I regret it! I-I mean, you'd have to admit that having both a boyfriend and a girlfriend would be kind of strange even for m-"

Chikane silenced her with a kiss. "It's okay Himeko," she said. "I understand."

"Good," the blonde smiled in delight, before a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Ne, Chikane-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"What were you doing in my priestess robes last night anyway?"

The Lunar Priestess' stomach dropped as everything came flooding back to her. The plan. The grim determination. The radiance of Himeko's love that finally broke through the influence of the Orochi. The... loss of both their virginities, which meant-

"Ohh, f-"

---------------------

_A/N: I kind of combined the rape scene from the anime with the whole virginity thing from the manga. Hope nobody minds._

_Oh and, this is my first fanfic ever. Would be sweet if I got some honest criticism and feedback._


End file.
